In Front of the Mirror
by magiclover182
Summary: Slytherin Quidditch captain Marcus Flint studies himself in the mirror, trying to figure out why people think he's ugly.


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot I wrote up today. I plan on writing more Marcus Flint fanfics soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Bang!_

The door of the Slytherin boys' dormitory swung open and whacked against the wall with a loud thud. Marcus Flint, fifth year Slytherin Quidditch team captain and notorious tough guy, stomped into the room. He ripped off his scarf and robe and threw them on the floor in a huff, and kicked his shoes halfway across the room. He was irritated and pissed off, no doubt. So far, his day had been playing out terribly. On top of the pressure of being the new team captain and the heaping amount of schoolwork he still hadn't finished, some students wanted their voices to be heard by making fun of him, yet again, for his outward appearance. This mocking had been going on since he was a first year, and he wondered when everyone would just lock it up.

Marcus did not assume himself to be the most attractive boy at Hogwarts by any means, but he couldn't fully understand what was so desperately unattractive about him, and why people picked on him so much for it. Every single day he would hear the same things from at least one person: ugly, gross, troll, and many other one-word insults along those lines. This mocking had gotten to the point until it was completely intolerable for Marcus, so much so that he didn't even bother to fight back anymore. He just tried to avoid it altogether, but even that wouldn't mask the anger and hurt he felt.

Perplexed about all of the negative talk about his looks, Marcus studied himself in the full-length mirror beside his bed, determined to figure out what was so hideous about him. He had short, coarse black hair and thick black eyebrows, which he thought looked half-decent. His eyes were deeply set and they were a fierce dark grey colour, and he was particularly fond of them. His nose was strong and masculine, but didn't take up his face. He had some acne, but nothing abnormal to separate him from other ordinary teenage students. His jawline was sharp enough to consider his face to be more defined. His mouth was about the only thing he felt self-conscious about, and always had. Although he had full, pronounced lips, his teeth were very crooked. He was mocked about this feature the most, he had noticed, and so out of insecurity, tried to keep his teeth hidden under any circumstance, except to speak since he couldn't avoid exposing them.

Marcus's eyes travelled down to his body. His shoulders were broad and traditionally masculine, and his arms were fairly muscular from all the Quidditch he played. His torso was strong, and although he didn't have super defined abs like some of the other Quidditch players, he was still visibly athletic. His head turned and his eyes shifted to get a better look at his back and lower body, both of which he was fairly confident about. His legs were sturdy, his butt and calves were toned, and his back was muscularly defined.

Marcus looked back up at his face and tilted his head quizzically, examining himself again, still trying to understand where his "ugliness" and "trollness" was. So far, the only thing that he considered to be completely damaging to his external appearance were his teeth, but that was about it. Nothing else struck a nerve with him.

However, in addition to his looks, there was a particular piece of information about him that he thought might serve to explain why he was teased so much. This evidence concerned the speculation among other students regarding his rather peculiar heritage, which was supposedly part-troll ages ago. Perhaps some members of his own house found him to be "impure", due to his inheritance. And maybe others, perhaps, could not see past some of his more distinct, intense features to consider him "normal" for a teenage boy. Marcus sighed, still feeling confused and hurt. It wasn't very much of an explanation, but Marcus couldn't identify what else it could possibly be. Whatever the case, he just wished that he could spend his days at Hogwarts without having to hear something hurtful being said about his looks, and maybe someday gain enough confidence to smile with his teeth more often.


End file.
